1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and more particularly to a modular jack having a terminal insert configured by first and second printed circuit board with a noise suppressing module arranged therebetween.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the integration of modular jacks and magnetics has become commonplace, so too it has become a common practice to employ an internal printed circuit board (PCB) as the means to facilitate a merger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641, issued to Sakamoto on Dec. 3, 1991, discloses a modular jack assembly in which a choke coil and terminals are soldered to a PCB. This PCB subassembly is then encased in an insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a base, a lid and two internal chambers. The PCB subassembly is mounted in one chamber which is separated by a separator from the other chamber adapted to receive a plug connector. The lid is attached to encase the PCB subassembly. Although the integration of an internal PCB and a choke coil and the merge of an internal PCB and a choke coil become common, the challenge of the merger is still great. Crowding, coupling of undesirable combinations of signals, hi-pot failure potential, etc., are a few of the challenge to be overcome. Therefore, sometimes using two or more internal PCBs can offset their additional cost by actually simplifying assembly in some cases, and increasing the levels of performance in most cases.
Hence, an improved modular jack is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional modular jack.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack having a first printed circuit board (PCB) and a second PCB attached on a magnetic module.
A modular jack in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing defining a cavity for receiving a plug connector, a conductive shield substantially surrounding the insulative housing and a module assembly received in the cavity of the insulative housing. The module assembly comprises a magnetic module, a first printed circuit board (PCB), a second PCB and a grounding plate. A contact array is soldered to the first PCB. The first PCB is attached on a bottom wall of the magnetic module. The second PCB carries capacitors and resistors and a pair of light emitting diodes (LEDs) soldered on a front portion thereof. The second PCB is disposed off from a top wall of the magnetic module. The magnetic module defines a passage and the grounding plate has a flat portion received therein.